Despertar de un Olímpico Perdido
by Nina Castellan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si él regresara? Ahora todos son adultos, tienen sus hijos, su familia...Menos ella. Ella sigue siendo inmortal y él...Para todos está muerto, ¿Pero realmente es cierto? Lo buscan, y lo encuentran, de ambos lados, pero todo ahora está en manos de la nueva generación: Los hijos de los héroes. -Thaluke, Percabeth, Clachris, Jasiper...
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer:_ Tanto la saga como los personajes no me pertenecen, si no sería rica, son propiedad del maldito afortunado de Riordan**

* * *

Hola, les doy la bienvenida a mi nueva historia: Despertar de un olímpico perdido. Estoy algo (o sea, mucho) emocionada. Primero, porque es el primer fic que hago de Percy Jackson, una saga a la que soy extremadamente adicta. Segundo, porque tiene de protagonista a la persona que más amo en el planeta y por el cual presento un grave caso de obsesión (Entiéndase por Luke Castellan, Jake Abel) y tercero, porque es sobre mi otra adicción más grande aparte de él: Thaluke. Son extremadamente perfectos y detesto profundamente a Rick Riordan por haber matado a Luke, haber hecho a la Thals cazadora y por usar el camphalfblood cuando yo lo quería para mí ¬¬. El fin, es algo confusa y lo estuve pensando mucho antes de si quiera empezar a hacerla pero este es más o menos el argumento. En eso de una semana o antes subiré el primer capítulo, si es que no me distraigo viendo The Host de nuevo o leyendo "La batalla del laberinto". Bueno, sin más preámbulos, la introducción:

* * *

_PRÓLOGO_

Las cosas cambian en doscientas cuarenta y cinco lunas, después de todo son veinte años, pero aspectos cambian, las situaciones cambian, las almas no. Los héroes crecieron, los enemigos se olvidaron y una nueva generación se alzó: los hijos de los héroes. Ni semidioses ni mágicos pero con sangre especial entre sus venas. Por lo general, cuando un semidiós madura olvida el campamento y las batallas, tiene una vida mortal y su vida simplemente desaparece. Sin embargo, están aquellos que consideran su vida mitológica como la única, así que nunca la abandonan. Es el caso de pocos, pero existen ciertos héroes apegados a su descendencia que persisten en seguirla; luchando o mejorando los lugares que se crean para la seguridad de sus mismos: los Campamentos Media Sangre. Pero, ¿qué hacer con su propia familia? Como son pocos, pidieron el permiso de los Dioses para criarlos allí como guerreros, estos accedieron pero sólo con la condición de ser identificados con una marca especial y siendo hijos de dos semidioses. Esta marca es un aro de oro encerrando un rayo. Representa su lealtad al Olimpo e impreso en el antebrazo derecho gracias a la bendición de un Dios; y, ¿cómo se consigue la bendición de un Dios? O, le das una ofrenda o eres importante. Si no se obtiene esa marca, no se traspasa la barrera y, como cualquier mortal, te resignas a ser atrapado por el monstruo que te persigue y morir en el instante.

Pero, ¿para qué seguir entrenando semidioses? Los monstruos son inmortales. A menos que destruyas su forma original en el Tártaro, y hasta entonces, la lucha por el bienestar de los olímpicos seguirá hasta el fin de esta era y las próximas. Él sigue en las profundidades del inframundo pero lo único que hace es aguardar, espera por una nueva oportunidad; un nuevo soldado. Ya han pasado dos décadas y no ha encontrado a alguien que se iguale en valentía, talento o rencor para cumplir con su papel, aún no hay semidiós en ningún Campamento que se logre comparar con aquel chico rubio que estuvo bajo sus órdenes. Todo ha estado tan tranquilo este tiempo. Claro, hay monstruos, aliados y espías que se encargar de buscar al indicado, los semidioses no saben lo que buscan y sólo los enfrentan. Pero Él siente, y sabe que su alma revivió poco después de que su cuerpo muriera, sabe lo fuerte que es y que ronda en algún rincón de la condenada Tierra; el Señor del Tiempo sólo aguarda a encontrarlo.

Los héroes ignoran la verdadera razón de que, aún después de años, sientan la presencia titánica bajo sus pies. Por el momento sólo se han dedicado a renovar su calidad de vida y aumentar su número, listos para una batalla asegurada. El Campamento Media Sangre de Estados Unidos se encarga de enviar a los sátiros para reclutar nuevos miembros, asegurar su estadía y preservar la raza. Por eso, llamaron a los antiguos héroes de la Gran Batalla, para que sean maestros e instruyan a los suyos de manera disciplinaria y rígida. También dieron hogar a las hijas de Artemisa y sus artimañas de caza. Así estarán preparados y a salvo...O eso creen.

* * *

¡Tachán! No fue mucho, lo sé. Bueno, ya saben, alguna duda espero sus **reviews** para resolverlas o alguna sugerencia, petición de matar a un personaje o a Riordan, lo que quieran; sólo comenten. Por cierto, si alguna/o se atreve a insultar a Castellan les juro que se las ven conmigo, lo juro, les mando a Cronos y a Ithuriel, que sepan que soy parte Valentine con Luke y ya con eso tienen. Oh por cierto, quisiera saber si tienen alguna sugerencia de canciones para Thaluke, me gusta escuchar para inspirarme y bueno, veré si pongo la lista de reproducción al principio de cada capítulo. Besos.

_Nini._


	2. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Disclaimer: ¿Riordan? Please, Castellan.**

* * *

¡Hola, hola! Bueno, aquí está lo prometido, una semana después les presento con gusto el primer capítulo de esta historia. Sólo tiene 4.000 palabras *lloro* pero es que les escribía más y se perdía el pequeño toque de duda que quería dejar al final. Estoy muy emocionada por saber que esta historia al menos no es tan ignorada, pero les pido más más más ambrosía (es decir reviews, porque se me acabó mi reserva). Aquí está, tan tan.

* * *

_**1. Un Nuevo Comienzo.**_

—¡Peter! —una voz femenina se alzó por la habitación del chico de dieciséis años—, ¡Peter Jackson! Despierta en este instante.

Nada. El chico seguía sin responder, instalado en un profundo sueño que sólo él conocía. Empezaba a exasperar a su madre, quien no dejaba de gritar, y no lo haría hasta cumplir con su cometido.

—Vamos Annabeth, no tienes que derrumbar la casa a gritos. —Su padre entró, aún somnoliento, a la estancia—. Sólo hay una manera de conseguirlo. Fíjate.

Sin dudarlo, extendió su mano derecha, en dirección al baño más cercano que tenía, y una gran corriente de agua pasó como un rayo al rostro del adolescente. No pasó ni un segundo antes de que Peter se despertara de un salto, ahogado en su propia cama.

—¡¿Qué diablos…!? —con dificultad miró al frente y se encontró con la mirada burlona de su padre y su madre ceñuda y de brazos cruzados—. ¿Acaso planeas ahogarme?

—Quizá debería, por desorientado. —Percy no podía aguantar la risa.

—Bueno ya. Peter, te dije que debías levantarte temprano. Hay que irnos. —Annabeth reprendió a su hijo entre dientes. Él no hizo mucho, sólo se recostó de nuevo y escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada—. Es por tu bien.

—No me importa, prefiero morir a dejar mi vida —.

— ¿Piensas que no sé lo que es dejar tu vida? Pasé lo mismo a tu edad. Al menos tú sabes adónde irás. —De un bufido, Percy salió de la habitación; apenas se escucharon sus pisadas enojadas.

Pero ni si quiera la actitud repentina de su padre le hizo sentir algo de compasión. Sin embargo, Annabeth sí bajo algo de su orgullo al ver a su esposo, si se portaba así era por algo. Se sentó en un pequeño espacio seco que encontró en la cama y alargó la mano para acariciar la espalda de su hijo.

—Te entiendo, pero…—.

—¡No, no entiendes! Tengo vida, novia, amigos. No lo dejaré todo porque una loca lo ha dicho. —Su voz se escuchó fuerte debajo de la funda. Pero sus palabras no hicieron más que enojarla un poco más.

—No hables así de tu tía Rachel. No tienes ni idea, si ella lo dice es por salgo y si no le haces caso eres estúpido. Además no tienes vida, aún no has vivido nada —.

—No es mi tía. Y tengo dieciséis madre tengo mi vida privada —se descubrió el rostro y le miró con furia.

—Oh, cállate, no sabes nada Peter. Sólo obedece, y si realmente quieres vivir, no desperdiciarías esta oportunidad. —Se levantó de un tirón y se esfumó tras la puerta.

Peter Jackson. Un chico carismático y popular, perseguido por las chicas y atractivo. Con dieciséis años, suele desafiar a sus padres, casi siempre llega tarde a casa y detesta pasara el tiempo con su familia. No siempre fue así. Sólo hasta que a los doce años, sus padres le contaron la verdad a él y a su hermana menor, sobre su procedencia. No se sintió muy emocionado de saber que sus padres eran héroes y que ésa era la razón de que pasara toda la semana con su abuela. Lo único que pudo sentir fue el abandono y la soledad que le habían dejado en su infancia. Annette, su hermana, no ayudó mucho. Ella, tan sólo con seis años logró entender el mundo de sus padres, es más, no pudo evitar querer unirse a él; sin embargo, aún era muy pequeña para eso. Pero ahora con diez años nada se lo impedía y estaba más que ilusionada con la idea de partir al lugar con el que había soñado desde niña. Así era ella: creativa, apasionada, valiente y especial. De hecho, se parecía demasiado a su madre, tanto en físico como en personalidad, sin embargo tenía cierto toque de su padre, ese toque especial que los hacía diferentes del mundo. Y había algo que lo comprobaba, tenía una marca extraña en su hombro derecho, una marca oscura y marrón que parecía más una cicatriz: una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo encerrada en un círculo. Ni si quiera sus padres se habían dado cuenta de ella, aunque no era de sorprenderse puesto que la niña opacaba cada detalle con tan sólo su presencia; ella era la alegría del hogar. La relación entre los hermanos solía ser fantástica, pero pronto Peter empezó a tener celos de ella, alejándose cada vez más y más hasta llegar al punto muerto en el que están ahora.

El muchacho no pudo hacer mucho, más que resignarse, después de unas dos horas ya iban saliendo de la hermosa casa en la que vivían, a las afueras del Sur de Carolina –en Georgetown-, un diseño especial de su madre. Hecha de madera de caoba y retazos de manzano, una estructura ecléctica que representaba, para Annabeth, una línea del tiempo de su familia. No tenía muchos colores, si al caso, el rojo carmesí del techo. Era una casa típica del campo, que se ajustaba a las necesidades de todos y ubicada en un gran lugar, ni tan lejos ni tan cerca. Los pocos momentos que aquella había pasado junta los habían pasado allí, así que tenía un gran significado para todos.

—¡Listo! —Percy avisó a su familia, cuando hubo colocado las pocas pertenencias que llevaban en el parte trasera del auto. No era mucho, después de todo eran cosas que no necesitaban, a lo mucho iba su ropa y quizá una que otra cosa valiosa.

Annette al oír a su padre salió corriendo por la puerta, con su querido gatito _Loui _entre sus brazos; el animal estaba acostumbrado a ser estrujado por su ama, así que no oponía resistencia alguna. Se instaló en el auto de un salto alegre mientras acariciaba al minino blanco de manchas grises. Annabeth cerró la puerta de un manotazo y aseguró con las llaves, mientras que obligaba a su hijo a salir de la casa. Peter le dio un último vistazo antes de entrar al lado de su hermana, abrió la ventana y esperó a que su padre diera marcha, para que su pelo color chocolate le ondeara detrás de las orejas. Ninguno de los chicos sabía con exactitud cuánto tardaría el viaje, y eso era precisamente porque no sabían con exactitud a dónde irían; el dicho Campamento parecía más un mito que un supuesto hogar.

Sin embargo, no iban allí por pura casualidad, claro que no, al fin conocería el susodicho lugar por una emergencia, una advertencia.

Era un día caluroso, un domingo en el que por lo general nadie hacía nada en la casa de los Jackson. Todos estaban en la sala de estar, viendo la televisión con aire despreocupado, hacía mucho tiempo que a sus padres no los llamaban para alguna misión o algo parecido y podían estar todos en familia, descansando y sin estar haciendo nada realmente especial. Aun así, era muy complicado que el chico les hiciera caso de pasar el tiempo juntos…Excepto cuando estaban presentando en el cable mitológico su programa favorito: Hércules rompe cráneos. Después de años, lo habían vuelto a presentar y era una sensación en todo el mundo mágico, de nuevo.

Así que allí estaban, todos en ropas ligeras a causa del calor, cuando el teléfono móvil de Peter dio un gran estruendo. Él era el único que tenía un dispositivo parecido, ya que sus padres preferían no usarlos a causa de ser rastreados o algo peor y Annette. Bueno, ella aún era muy chica para ese tipo de cosas. El chico se incorporó con inmensa pereza, nadie lo llamaba en los fines de semana, siempre decía que iba a viajar alguna parte o algo así; no le gustaba que le molestaran cuando se encontraba en el típico estado neutro que mantenía cuando estaba con su familia. Mas no podía ignorar la llamada, quizá fuera alguna fiesta o un plan que no pudiese ignorar para escapar del tiempo con sus padres.

—¿Diga? —No pudo disimular ni con el mayor esfuerzo su voz somnolienta, después de todo, el ambiente no se lo permitía ocultar.

—…¿Peter? —Era una voz femenina, que reconoció de inmediato. Suspiró decepcionado, no era ningún asunto importante después de todo, sólo era su "tía".

—Hola _tía_ Rachel, ¿qué hay? —Se vio forzado a repetir la palabra, más por costumbre que porque le gustara. Después de todo, sólo era una buena amiga de la infancia de sus padres, de la que también se había apartado al enterarse de que tenía que ver con el mundo griego.

—Problemas, eso hay, pásame a tu padre. _Ahora_. —Su voz se escuchaba acelerada, definitivamente era algo urgente para que se comportara de esa manera. Sin embargo, se ahorró la curiosidad y encogiéndose de hombros le extendió el teléfono a Percy.

Él hizo un ademán dubitativo y con una mirada preocupada miró a su esposa, la cual asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza, indicándole que debía de ser una emergencia así que podía contestar. Tomó el aparato y hablo despacio, como si quisiera evitar alguna mala noticia.

—¿Rachel? ¿Está todo bien? —.

—Sí, pero, bueno, hay noticias Percy. —Pareciese que no quería revelar lo que pasaba por su mente, pero en su tono de voz se notaba que debía hacerlo.

—¿Qué clase de noticias? Por las náyades Rachel, ¿quieres decirme de una vez que está pasando? Me estás matando de los nervios —colocó una mano en la parte izquierda de su rostro, impaciente por no saber lo qué pasaba.

—Okey, ya, no te enojes conmigo aguado. —Le llamó por el apodo que había reservado para él años atrás—. El asunto es que tuve una visión.

—¿Visión? Tú no tienes visiones, tu revelas profecías —la confusión le ganó más que la razón, pero era cierto, ella no era ninguna adivina ni nada por el estilo; sólo el espíritu de Delfos—, déjate de tonterías.

—¿Ves de lo que hablo? Por eso mismo es que hay problemas, esta vez fue diferente, no pude controlarme y empecé a describir…_Cosas._ O eso dice Clarisse. —Al pronunciar la palabra _"cosas" _ no lo hizo con suficiente convicción, como si no supiese describir lo que había visto.

—Tú no has dicho problemas, dijiste noticias —.

—Te explico después. Por el momento, lo más importante es que sepas que ha llegado el momento del plan 16 C. —Anunció con cierta prevención, convirtiendo la última frase en casi una blasfemia.

—¿Plan qué cosa? —Detestaba los códigos que habían inventado las chicas para definir las circunstancias que se tomaban cuando había algún inconveniente. Así que tapó el auricular un segundo e inclinó la cabeza hacia Annabeth—. Cariño, ¿cuál es el plan 16 C?

—¿Qué?—Ella reprimió un chillido al escucharlo, abrió los ojos y miró a Percy—, significa que debemos mudarnos al campamento sesos de alga.

—Gracias —respondió con tranquilidad y puso el teléfono en su oído nuevamente—. ¡¿Qué?!

—Cálmate, es por una nueva política de seguridad que se ha implementado. Las cosas van a estar un poco más…Estrictas por estos lados, y los necesitamos a ambos cada minuto del día y de la noche para ello —.

—¿Cuándo? —Percy asintió para sí al escuchar la explicación y exhaló con profundidad para calmarse un poco—.

—Lo más pronto que puedan. —Rachel sentenció con voz firme y frunció un poco el ceño, para tomar un poco de seriedad.

—En ese caso, nos vemos pronto. —Percy colgó y de inmediato le entregó el aparato a su hijo, quien estaba totalmente paralizado por lo que acababa de oír. Su padre miró a su familia con cierta chispa de emoción y se puso de pie con aire optimista—. Bien, nos vamos.

El viaje fue silencioso en cuanto a charla, más la radio persistía a todo volumen en el Alfa Romeo 2009' de color azul opaco. Les quedaban horas de camino, pero preferían ir en auto que atreverse a volar por los aires en un avión por el elemento de Zeus. Aunque si se iban por la vía de Greenville a West Haven, tardarían sólo doce horas y media de recorrido…Tan sólo eso. Afortunadamente tanto Annabeth como Percy podían conducir largos tramos sin necesidad de cansarse.

Como era de esperarse, para Annette ese viaje fue más que una aventura lleno de cafeterías de camioneros, siestas en el auto y música "antigua". Eso, teniendo en cuenta el año en que estaban, y aunque todo fuese un poco más innovador, las bases de lo mismo no cambiaban. Aun así, parecían una familia del siglo XX, preferían seguir sin cambios ni actualizaciones, ya que para ellos sólo significaban diversos modos de ser perseguidos por nuevos peligros. Y, mientras el mundo moderno pasaba a su alrededor en el año 2030, los griegos preferían quedarse más atrás; por protección y práctica. Así que disfrutaron de un ambiente tranquilo y lleno de aire fresco mientras atravesaban la costa oriente del país, aunque así no fue para todos. Peter, se empezó a quejar a los diez minutos de partir, _« ¿Por qué no hay señal? », «Tengo que llamar a Charlotte, me quedaré sin novia», «Hace mucho calor», « ¿Ya merito llegamos? »_, etc. Terminó por hartar a todos, hasta que su madre le gritó _« ¡Cállate, o te juro por Atenea que te atravieso con una espada! »._ Su voz no se volvió a escuchar en todo el camino.

No tardaron más de dos días, hubiera sido uno a no ser por Percy, que creyó ver a una furia volar tras un árbol, así que descansaron en un motel de carretera. Una habitación, una cama doble y un baño con agua fría; sólo sirvió para asquear al joven y dormir unas pocas horas. Pero era mejor así, quedarse en un solo sitio, que no conocían, proporcionaba intranquilidad a los semidioses, y preferían estar andando en el auto para llegar cuanto antes a ser comidos por alguna criatura. Justo antes de llegar pasaron a Long Island, en el centro, por un lugar en dónde dejar el auto sin ningún problema. Por suerte, había un sitio bastante famoso entre los subterráneos mitológicos.

Su nombre era "Hempstead: Venta y Alquiler de autos Usados.". _Era_. Hacía no más de unos treinta y tres años que se hallaba abandonado a ojos humanos, por un daño en las columnas internas del depósito, en 1997. Sin embargo, Hefesto mandaba sus desechos allí antes, por lo que no era sorpresa que hubiese quedado sirviendo como una bodega para los semidioses que lo necesitaban. Llegaron allí sin ningún problema, con Annabeth nunca se podía desviar del camino, pero los chicos no se emocionaron en absoluto; de hecho, dudaron de que fuese el lugar correcto. Era de esperarse, puede que estuviesen a punto de ir al Campamento Media Sangre, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que sus padres eran los semidioses y ellos, simples mortales. Era una estructura grande, blanca y renovada, daba la impresión de ser un gran edificio, y en parte así era, sólo que sus pisos estaban repletos de "resguardos" o, en otras palabras, basura.

—"Única bodega Válida de Hefesto en América" —leyó en voz alta Percy, luego de ver un revoltijo de letras bajo sus ojos, juntó sus cejas y levantó sus manos en modo de protesta—, ¿qué clase de nombre es ése? ¿Qué no puede ser algo más corto, o divertido o menos patético?

—Cállate —Annabeth le dio un fuerte codazo en las entrañas y luego habló muy bajito, como un susurro—, los dioses podrían escucharte, Percy. No seas tonto.

Percy puso sus ojos en blanco, aunque, pensándolo mejor tenía razón; ella siempre la tenía. Los niños seguían en la parte de atrás sin entender nada. Ni por qué sus padres estaban tan maravillados con unos escombros quemados que hacían estorbo en la esquina ni por qué su padre decía ese tipo de cosas. Peter se limitaba a hacer esas señas con las manos, tan típicas en los adolescentes, que indicaban que creía que su padre era ridículo. Mientras que Annette…Annette dejó de prestar atención a su hermano y se concentró en el letrero. _«Vamos, Annie, concéntrate. Eres una chica lista, tú puedes hacerlo.» _Una voz masculina resonó dentro de la cabeza de la niña, no le sorprendió ya que no era la primera vez –nunca les mencionó eso a sus padres, pero así era, una voz que siempre estaba presente-, pero no pudo evitar taparse la boca con una mano al sentir como, al concentrar su mirada con ojos entrecerrados en el cartel de enfrente, podía ver lo mismo que su padre. Se calló, no quería avisar a nadie, lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciar a su gato, con la mano temblorosa.

El muchacho se concentró en su música, cerrando sus ojos, por lo que fue el único en no ver cómo ingresaban al gran lugar. Una puerta metálica se hallaba en frente de ellos, era blanca y tiesa, lo único que se podía ver era unos símbolos: Ανοιχτό για κάθε ήρωα, και αυτό θα κρατήσει το. La chica ladeó la cabeza y volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, hasta que por fin pudo leer: "Abrid para cada héroe, así resguardará su legado.". Segundos después pudo escuchar como su madre leía lo mismo con voz firme, y se le heló la piel, no eran alucinaciones; pero no entendía nada. La pesada puerta se abrió en un instante y les dio paso. Todo estaba silencioso, solitario. Annabeth frunció el ceño y asomó la cabeza por la ventana.

—¡Qué extraño! Por lo general Alcón y Eurimedonte están por aquí, cuidando de esto—.

—Espera, ¿Te refieres a los gemelos que trabajaban en la forja de Lemnos? ¿Cómo es posible que estén aquí? —Percy no solía saber mucho de historia, y luego de tantos años le seguían confundiendo ciertas cosas. Ella sólo contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—No es algo muy difícil de entender, sesos de alga. Se dice que desde tiempo atrás, estos se transportan por el laberinto de Dédalo con la bendición de su padre, no te olvides quién trabaja allí abajo. El caso, si se les presentan problemas allá, se dirigen allá, y viceversa; pero nunca solos. —Así mismo como ella explicaba, Percy buscaba un buen lugar en dónde dejar el auto, subiendo uno que otro piso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Si se separan se mueren? —se burló él con una media sonrisa.

—Algo así. Están condenados a ayudar a su padre, si se separan se esfuman directo al inframundo y… ¡Allí! —señaló un lugar perfecto entre todos esos objetos. Percy aparcó, con mucho cuidado de no romper ninguna cosa o la tarifa les saldría más cara. Apagó el auto y ayudó a su hija a bajar de él, despertando a Peter con un golpe en el brazo.

El muchacho se sobresaltó enormemente y descendió casi con un tropiezo, alzó la mirada y se encontró en una bodega abandonada, rodeado de escombros. Miró a su madre horrorizado, reacomodando su mochila al hombro.

—¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! No pueden dejar el auto aquí. —Annabeth se rió y lanzó a Percy una maleta mientras ella agarraba otra.

—Claro que podemos, además sólo cuesta cinco dracmas de oro. ¡Sería una locura si no lo dejáramos aquí! —ella empezó a caminar, seguida por su esposo, quien tenía a Annette tomada de su mano derecha. Los tres siguieron el paso, dejando al muchacho aún en shock—, Peter, hijo, algún día verás el mundo como es realmente.

Lo último dejó indignado al muchacho, qué se supone que debía pensar sobre todo esto. Resignado de nuevo, sacudió la cabeza iracundo y los siguió. Y justo antes de salir por la puerta por la que habían ingresado, Percy dejó las cinco dracmas en la pequeña ventanilla de la esquina -que llevaba un cartel de_ ¡Volvemos pronto! _-, sonrió y se alejaron; no pasaron unos metros y la gran puerta se cerró de un golpe. No estaban muy lejos, así que lo mejor que podían hacer era caminar lo que les quedaba de camino.

Llevaban un buen paso, al menos la mayoría, los tres primeros le llevaban una gran ventaja a Peter, quién maldecía por lo bajo a sus zapatillas, que le sacaban ampolletas a cada paso. Tardaron al menos dos horas hasta que encontraron el principio del bosque. Al adentrarse tan sólo un poco, Peter ya se había caído al suelo unas diez veces, por lo que estaba completamente lleno de barro, pero el único que le prestaba atención era el pequeño _Loui, _que iba cómodamente en el hombro de su hermana. No había muchos sonidos, aparte de las diversas aves en el ambiente y el sonido chapoteante de las pisadas. Que empezaron a hacerse más fuertes…Más pesadas y más deslizantes. El chico inmediatamente volteó la cabeza pero no vio nada, asustado, la devolvió e intentó calmarse.

—Ahí está: El Campamento Mestizo. —Percy señaló con la mano en la que sostenía la de su hija un gran pino y junto a él había una señal rústica en letras griegas. La misma entrada de hacía dos décadas. Pero Annabeth no sonrió de la misma manera en la que lo hizo él.

—Algo anda… Mal, muy mal —ella atisbó por encima de su hombro y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir los ojos como platos—, ¡Peter! ¡Cuidado! —Su chillido puso en alerta al chico, pero él no era lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar algo parecido. Sintió un gran golpe en la espalda, que lo arrastró por el suelo unos metros, pero le dio la posibilidad de observar a lo que se enfrentaba.

Tuvo que ahogar un grito al ver a la criatura. Sus ojos rojos y su gran mandíbula, de la cual sobresalían dos largos colmillos, fue lo primero que vio. Sin embargo, no pudo ignorar su inmenso cuerpo de serpiente y… La segunda cabeza que salía del lugar en donde debería estar la cola. Si le quedaba alguna duda del mundo al que se introduciría, esta era más que la prueba correcta para garantizarle que sus padres no mentían. Se quedó paralizado, y la criatura avanzaba cada vez más, pero no podía salir de su estado, ni si quiera escuchaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Por suerte, una espada se atravesó en el camino entre Peter y la gran serpiente, Annabeth con ojos casi llorosos por casi contemplar la muerte de su hijo impidió que la mandíbula siguiera su curso.

—¡Qué seas una maldita Anfisbena no significa que tengas derecho de atragantarte con mi hijo! —Peter observó sorprendido a su madre, pero no fue estúpido y se incorporó en el instante. Retrocedió hasta donde su padre le hacía señas con el brazo, justo detrás del gran letrero griego, al lado de él se hallaba Annette, apretando a su gato con miedo. Los últimos pasos los dio casi corriendo y no aminoraba el paso por más cansado que estuviera. Annabeth volteó a mirar por encima de su hombro y se alegró de ver a su hijo fuera de peligro, no había nada que pudiese hacer sola por el momento -no si se trataba de un peligroso ser al que sólo conocía por mención y que aún no había investigado a fondo-, sólo asegurarse de que Peter estaba bien, al verlo alejarse corrió detrás de él hasta igualar el paso.

Estaban a punto de cruzar la barrera, pero de repente, Peter chocó con algo, algo invisible. Annabeth estaba al otro lado, a salvo, pero él no podía cruzar. Sus padres lo intentaron con todas las fuerzas que pudieron invertir en un momento de tensión así, al ver que no pasaba nada ella empezó a llorar de desesperación mientras Percy maldecía a todo lo que pudiese. La serpiente se acercaba y, en pocos segundos, se encontraba al frente del muchacho. Con una mirada malévola alzó el cuello y lo miró desde arriba con una sonrisa perversa de dos incisivos. Ninguno pudo evitar emitir un chillido, en especial Peter, quien ya sentía como la muerte caía, literalmente, sobre él.

* * *

Okay, that's it. Sólo eso, no es más. ¿Duda, comentario, queja, pedidos de matar a Riordan? Ya saben, dejen un** comentario** y listo. Nos vemos hasta el otro capítulo, y no se preocupen, ya pronto aparecerá Luke, oh mi amado y poseído Luke, y la pino también. Estos primeros capítulos son para aclararles un poco de lo que tratara la historia y que por favor no se me pierdan en el camino, que sepan de una vez que me voy mucho a por las ramas, ¿eh? Bueno, adiós.

Amenaza, amenaza, amenaza, amenaza.

Besos.

_Nini._


End file.
